The Untitled Klaine Smutfic Part Two
by GeniaTheParadox
Summary: Sequel to my first Untitled Klaine Smutfic. Kurt repays Blaine, just like he promised.


For fans of my first smutty Klaine fic, here's a little continuation.  
Although you don't _really _have to have read the first one. It does help a little bit though.

This one is even smuttier than the first.  
Also (and this is pretty ground-breaking for me), this is the first time I've ever written a fic where Kurt's on top. Hope I've done it justice :)

Anyhoo, throw some reviews my way if you fancy it. No one's forcing you. Well, actually I'm kind of forcing you. But in a cheerful, non-threating kind of way.

Also, I don't own Glee, blah blah blah.

* * *

**Untitled Klaine Smut Part Two**

I was amazed at how normal and casual I was able to act for the rest of the day, considering how Blaine's eyes were burning a hole into my skin. I could almost feel the lust and impatience radiating off of him, and I was surprised that he hadn't just leapt up in the middle of class, thrown me onto a desk and just had his wicked way with me right then and there. Driving him crazy was so much fun.

When the end of the day finally came, Blaine practically dragged me off to the car park.

"I've got the house to myself tonight," he said, opening the passenger side door of his car to let me in.

"Perfect," I said.

He drove off, and I turned on some music – as if that was ever going to make him forgot how painfully horny he was. But soon he found it impossible not to sing along with me. Well, it was _The Sound of Music_, after all. We both agree that it's a crime not to sing along to 'My Favourite Things'.

We eventually got back to his house, and in next to no time we were in his bedroom. Just as he was about to kiss me, I put my hand out to stop him.

"I've got a few ground rules for this evening, Pookie," I said seriously.

"Oh... okay," he said slowly, sitting on his bed.

I stood looking down at him with my arms folded.

"This afternoon at school, you were the one who was in charge," I said. "And, of course, it was wonderful. But I think now is the time for _me_ to be in charge. You are going to do whatever I tell you."

He nodded slowly, a gorgeously devious smirk on his face. I sat down at the chair opposite the bed, arms folded and legs crossed.

"Take off your clothes," I said sternly.

He looked a little taken aback by the authority in my voice, but he stood up and did as he was told. He stripped off his uniform slowly, knowing exactly which ways to bend and stretch that would show off his toned arms or the arch of his back. When he eventually got to his boxers he stopped, looking at me expectantly.

"Those too," I said, inclining my head.

He smiled and stepped out of them, before standing there naked. He looked as if he wasn't quite sure what to do with himself, like he was waiting for my orders. I sat for a second, admiring the view – he really was beautiful – before standing up.

"Undress me," I said, and he complied straight away. It was like a slower, more controlled version of how he'd undressed me earlier, his hands gently touching my skin as he pushed off my clothes. He was even considerate enough to fold my uniform up neatly rather than just throwing it all on the floor. Finally we both stood naked in front of each other, his hands resting leisurely on my hips.

"Get on the bed," I told him.

He went to lie down on the bed, his eyes never leaving me. I picked up our school ties before going over and straddling him. I lifted his arms up to the headboard and used our ties to secure him to the bars, nice and tight so he couldn't move at all, no matter how much he tried.

"You know, Honey-bear, these are kind of hurting my wrists," he said.

"I don't remember saying you could talk," I said without smiling.

His eyes got a little wider, but he remained silent. I ran my fingers through his dark curls, leaving light kisses on his cheeks and his forehead and his neck. I kissed the corners of his lips, but I never actually kissed him even though he whimpered and arched his back, begging me without saying anything. I traced the shape of his lips with the tip of my tongue before finally kissing him. He sighed with relief as he raised his head slightly to kiss me back deeply. I nibbled his bottom lip before pulling away, much to his disappointment.

"You're not allowed to come until I say so," I whispered.

He nodded, his breathe coming out short and sharp. I very slowly kissed my way down his body until I reached his already hard cock. I gave it a long, slow lick from base to tip, and I felt his whole body shudder. He let out a low, deep moan – practically a growl – as I swallowed his cock whole, bobbing my head up and down, licking and sucking. I looked up to see that Blaine had his head thrown back in ecstasy, biting his lip with his eyes shut tightly, his arms pulling against his restraints. It was obvious that he would have loved nothing more than to grab my hair and come down my throat, and the fact that he couldn't touch me and couldn't come until I said so was clearly driving him insane. It was all very gratifying.

I slid my hand up his chest and to his mouth, where he obediently sucked on my fingers until they were nice and wet. I spread his legs and, never stopping sucking on his cock, I slowly pushed one of my fingers inside him. He cried out, squirming uncomfortably, until eventually he relaxed and I could add another finger. I moved my fingers in and out of him, keeping in time with my mouth around his cock until he could hardly breathe. Before I could push him over the edge completely, I stopped sucking him and sat up slightly, my fingers still slowly thrusting into his ass.

"Do you want me to fuck you, Blaine?" I said, my voice sounding all husky.

He nodded vigorously. I could see the skin of his wrists going red from the ties holding him in place.

"Tell me," I ordered. "I want to hear you beg for it."

"P-please!" he spluttered breathlessly. "Please... fuck me! Oh God, Kurt... please... _please!_"

"You got it, Pookie," I said with a smirk.

I removed my fingers and reached over for the bottle of lube. Blaine was watching every second as I slicked my cock up and positioned myself between his legs, a look of pure desperation on his face.

"Remember what I said," I whispered. "You don't come until I say so."

He nodded, shutting his eyes and biting his lip as I very slowly pushed into him. I gave him a second to adjust to me, before I started to slowly move. Maybe a little too slow for him as he was whimpering and writhing on the bed, begging me to go faster without actually saying it. He felt so hot and tight and wonderful around my cock that I couldn't have carried on teasing him like that no matter how hard I tried, so I gave in and fucked him hard and fast until he was screaming.

The bed was moving with us. Blaine looked as if he was using every ounce of strength he had not to come until I said so. His legs were wrapped around me, so tight it was almost painful. I could see the ties cutting into his wrists as he pulled against them, desperate to touch me. I could feel myself getting closer and closer to the edge, and I knew I couldn't hope to torture him any longer.

"Do you want to come, baby?" I said breathlessly.

"Yes!" he gasped. "Oh God, yes! Please, please... ohhh Kurt, please!"

"Come for me, Blaine," I whispered.

At that command he cried out, his whole body shaking. His legs squeezed me even tighter as he came hard all over our stomachs, my orgasm hitting me about a fraction of a second later – the feeling of his ass contracting around my cock was just too much for me to handle.

I collapsed on top of him, gasping for breath as I buried my face in his neck. Blaine's legs were still around me but much looser. I could feel his pounding heartbeat against my chest, almost matching my own.

"Honey-bear?" he said, his breath ragged.

"Yes, Pookie?" I said, my voice muffled in his neck.

"Can you untie me now please? My wrists really hurt."

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, Humble Readers.  
Don't forget to review! :D

xxx


End file.
